The present invention relates to a message communication system.
In the modern business environment, problems occur in connection with relaying information and messages to particular personnel in an office complex.
Statistical analyses have shown that a very large percentage of business telephone calls are not completed for various reasons, e.g., the desired person is busy with another telephone call or has stepped out of the office. Relaying important information and messages include such archaic methods as "pink" slips, which are generally relayed from an office's receptionist to either the desired person or secretary. Obvious problems with such an approach are that information and messages are frequently delayed or lost. They are often incomplete and the handwriting difficult to decipher.
Additionally, with the introduction of data processing equipment into the modern business environment, there is a need for improved methods of relaying messages, memoranda and automatic reminders to keep pace with the high-speed capabilities of the processing equipment and the requirement to enter data on schedule.
In view of the above background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved message communication system.